hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ages Of Discrimination
Age Of Discrimination is the Twenty-Second episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Lane and his assistant taking control in Brazil, as they calm the cities from other post, as it by time, until Providence arrives, as Lane is not worried about them, as Lane team will do something dangerous, to make Brazil look like a war zone. Hendrix and Tex got the location their radar, as tanks and drones are in full control in Brazil, as Klaus is there too, with his robots, Cobalt knows Lane got others to back him up, including assistants and partners. Hendrix scan something on the drones, as Cybernetics voice mode gives information to Hendrix about the tanks and drones that Klaus and Lane forces have. Hendrix goes to Brazil with his team, to help find out, what's going on with the Brazilian police being scared. Hendrix and his team, the plan is to stop Lane's men from conquering Brazil, they will know Providence will come, as they are aware of Klaus and Lane. They work inside the base to use security footage and computers to find their location and stop the invasion. Tex knows it will take days, as they preparing to eat, as they gear for action, as Hendrix knows his team gotta moves, as they go inside the courtroom, as hostages have been held. They take Lane's men down. Hendrix calls the Brazil police that the court is safe, as many tanks and drones heading towards the Favelas. Tex finally will his energy weapons to take down Klaus R.D.Ms, Hendrix Cybernetics detect that Lane's assistant is controlling the system of the drones and tanks, as Hendrix goes, as his team goes to protect people in Brazil, later. Hendrix and his team saved the police from Lane's men, as the police goes back to the police station to contact others. Lane knows Hendrix and his team taking down checkpoints, as Klaus and Lane argue, as that will buy some time for Hendrix to find Lane's assistant. Lane's assistant has the police, as Hendrix goes up and as Lane's assistant see Hendrix taking down, Lane's men. Lane assistant runs, as Hendrix chase him throughout the Favelas, as Cobalt dealt with the last checkpoint, with the Brazil police taking over as well. Hendrix caught Lane's assistant, as Hendrix shuts down the system control that activated the tanks and drones. As Lane's assistant ran away, to let Hendrix knows, he's coming. Tex disagree on let him escape, as he jokes to Hendrix. Quinn is in her base, as Doctor Hawkins take down Quinn's men. Doctor Hawkins enters Quinn base, after she took down more of men. Quinn mocks Doctor Hawkins about Hendrix, as she doesn't need Hendrix, as she goes to battle Quinn, in an intense long battle, Doctor Hawkins nearly fall off, as the grappling hook saves her, as she beat Quinn, as Doctor Hawkins interrogates Quinn. She tells her, that Hendrix is in Brazil, as Quinn works with Lane, as Doctor Hawkins knocks her out. As Quinn was defeated, Doctor Hawkins calls Bill about a job, that he wants to for her. Doctor Hawkins knows that Hendrix Cybernetics is blocking the location, as well as Lane and Klaus. She wants him to disable the tower, as Bill accepted, with Doctor Hawkins smiling Episode Moments * Hendrix stops Lane's Assistant from taking over with tanks and drones * Quinn is defeated by Doctor Hawkins, again * Hendrix and his team, location is in Brazil * Lane and Klaus plans something dangerous for other countries * Brazil police was saved by Hendrix's Team Character *Hendrix Underwood *Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins *Cobalt Esmund *Tex Tucker *John Lanford *Norris Hector *Brazil Police *Bill Chase (Voice Only) *Defected Soldiers Villains * Lane * Klaus Chase * Lane's Assistant Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Tex always uses his energy gun against R.D.Ms * Lane's Assistant, always leave Lane and Klaus alone, as Lane's assistant form with others * Brazil police, have connections with other militaries around the world * Doctor Hawkins defeated Sarah Quinn, again * Providence Defected Group have their own HQ in Brazil See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc